thepotatoefrandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine (Demigod Rp)
K A T H E R I N E "Need a little rain to get a rainbow. Right?" Information Godly Parent: Apollo ''' '''Siblings: ????? Full Name : Katherine Lee Clark Nick Names: Kathy, Kath, Kat Species: Demigod ''' '''Sexuality: Heterosexual Age:12 ' ' Description Katherine has curly blonde hair, fading from like light butterscotch to a cold blonde (like in the picture above). It's a little curly, and she has pale-ish olive skin with freckles.She has blue sea-gray eyes and a perfect smile. Her clothing switches, but she likes to wear clothes matching her mood, which is mostly happy and cheery. She likes to wear flowery dresses and skirts, going along with maybe orange or yellow tank tops. Status/Powers Strength-7/10 Speed-5/10 Intelligence-9/10 Patience5/10 Honesty-71/2/10.. Knowledge-6/10 Powers(and not all she has mastered) *They can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell). *They are expert archers, inherited from their father. *They are skilled in physical contests and games. *They excel in the arts. *They are skilled musicians. *'Vitakinesis': As the children of Apollo, they are natural healers. **They can heal people by singing a hymn to their father (in Ancient Greek). *It is extremely rare that a child of Apollo can possess complete Photokinesis, as only Apollo himself and the Titan of Light, Hyperion, and the Titan of the Sun, Helios, have been known to use the ability. Flaws Even though she is seen as cheerful, it's not her all the time. She has serious mood swings that just need time to be healed. She can get frustrated and worked up if something doesn't work. She hates when people label her as a 'Mary Sue'. She's kinda weak and sometimes really stubborn She can't handle her mood swings. She has a big birthmark on the back of her neck which is sort of shaped like Apollo's sign, not exactly. Backstory When Katherine was born, her mother decided that she wouldn't care if Apollo left her. She gave Katherine a happy life and a good education. But her mother got sick when she was around 9 and was not able to take care of her. Katherine was sent to live in New York with her cousins who did their best to raise her and comfort her. Katherine didn't hit many bumps in her life. She wasn't popular but had friends, wasn't depressed but for some reason had these large mood swings. When she got older she'd visit the libraries and sort of stepped away from her friends. She felt much better in quietness, reading books. It gave her time to think- think about her mother. Then she started wondering about her father. Who was he? She had always wondered about this question, but never thought about it this much. One day wandering around NYC, she found herself being chased by these weird creatures. Monsters. Terrified and scared, she realizied nobody else could see them, she ran towards the water and ended up in a NYC dock station. She met the group there. Phobias Being different. Not being what other people expected. Being used by other people. Monsters Personality Katherine is a cheery, happy and joyful girl. She listens to other people's problems and tries to help them. She always puts a smile on someones face, even though she deals with her own problems. She's funny, and sometimes can't control her own mine. Sometimes her mind goes so far, it's hard to believe. Although she doesnt know all her powers, she has an open mind and is happy to learn about them. She wasn't very open-minded abuout the demigod thing. Friends Alicia- Damian- Elise- Veronica- Shade- Zhen- Katashi- Azazel/Discord- Emiko- Saph- Category:Demigod Characters Category:Demigod Category:Demigod Roleplay Category:Character